Undercover
by Drumchik
Summary: What really happened in Twilight.


Title: Undercover

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: M

Spoilers: Twilight

Summary: What really happened.

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make NCIS.

AN: This is mostly a setup to my next fic, Click. I know it's short, but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Kate was not looking forward to this conversation. As she sat in Director Morrow's office waiting for Gibbs, she rested her hand on her abdomen. And that was a whole other conversation entirely. One she'd wanted to have with Gibb in private, just the two of them. She looked down where their child was growing inside her and bit her lip. This was not how this was supposed to happen.

Kate looked up as Tom Morrow brought Gibbs in. He glanced at Tom, then back at Kate.

"What's going on?"

Kate looked at Tom. "Could we be alone for a moment? I want to tell him myself."

As the director left, Gibbs stared at Kate. "Tell me what?" He sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

"It's about Ari. And us." She watched Gibbs' body tense at Ari's name. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me, am I?"

"At least not part of it." Kate sighed and stood up, starting to pace the room. "I've agreed to help Director Morrow in an undercover operation to draw out Ari."

"You WHAT?"

"Just listen, Jethro, please. Ari wants to torture you. And we both know that if he wanted to hurt you, the best thing he could do is hurt me. Or kill me."

"We don't know that."

"Jethro." She stared at him for a long moment. "Who would be the easiest to take? Whose disappearance would drive you insane? He's proven it more than once."

Gibbs frowned. "Continue."

"Morrow didn't want to tell anyone, including you, but I told him that unless you knew, I wouldn't participate." She fidgeted with her hands. "Essentially the operation is me apparently being killed and going under for awhile. I'll have to go out of the state for a while if they don't get Ari straight away."

Gibbs swore under his breath. "Kate."

"There's more."

"How the hell could there be more?"

She sighed and sat down opposite him. "I didn't want to tell you like this, I really didn't, but Morrow forced my hand. He wanted me to take a job with Mossad, but I turned him down. In a few more months I won't be able to be an active agent – even for NCIS."

The thought of losing Kate as part of his team was a shock. "What? Why the hell not? What is Morrow up to? I swear I'll…"

"Jethro." She took his hand in her small one. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence in the room for a few moments, enough that Kate began to get nervous. She tried to pull her hand away, but Gibbs held tightly to it.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Two months. I found out for certain this morning and then the Director called me in and…" Kate brushed some stray tears away. "This is not how it was meant to happen. I wanted us to be able to tell everyone about us, and then about the baby and now they're never going to know and it's all messed up and…"

"Katie," Gibbs murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "We're going to have a baby."

She nodded. "Yeah."

His lips met hers in a deep kiss. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you back."

They kissed again and he held her tightly.

"I don't like the idea of you doing this while you're pregnant."

"I don't like the idea of you dying and leaving me to raise our child alone," came her quick answer.

"Kate."

Her eyes locked onto his, with a stubbornness he knew all too well. "Jethro."

"If you're going to do this, it better be done right. I do not want…"

"He won't kill me," she assured him. "I promise. I'm too stubborn to die, remember?"

Gibbs hoped she was right.

* * *

Gibbs was not a patient man. He was even less patient as he waited in a hotel room for Director Shepherd to return Kate to him. To everyone else Kate Todd was dead, and so was Ari. To everyone else, she was still Kate Todd and not Kate Gibbs, as she had been for months. To everyone else, she wasn't expecting a baby. To him, he just wanted to see her, touch her, so he could really believe that she was there.

The door opened and he looked up. The door shut again and he waited impatiently on the sofa, where Shepherd had told him to sit.

And then she was there. She looked tired, but she was there and she was his.

"Hey, Gunny. Got a kiss for your wife?"

He had her in his arms in an instant, his lips meeting hers in a long, deep kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he finally said, his hands running down her back.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him again.

"You know," Gibbs murmured, "you look pretty sexy for a dead woman."

Kate laughed, resting her body against him. "God, I'm glad you're here."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Gibbs kissed her, then ran his hands down to rest on her abdomen. "Is the baby okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "The baby is fine." When she felt his lips on her neck, she closed her eyes, aching to let him have her. But she needed to tell him the rest. "Jethro…mmm…Jethro, wait."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Did Director Shepherd tell you about what happened?"

"Is Ari dead?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm happy. Sorry I didn't pull the trigger on the bastard myself, but…"

Kate placed a finger on his lips. "I still have to stay dead. There are some of his friends out there and…"

"As long as I have you, I don't care. I hope Ducky is enjoying autopsying the bastard."

Kate bit her lip and stared at him. "Ducky isn't doing the autopsy."

Gibbs pulled back. "What?"

"Director Shepherd told me that the FBI took custody of Ari's body." She watched his body tense, and she placed a hand on his chest. "Jethro. Jethro it doesn't matter. He's dead. Ari is dead and we're both here and that's all that matters."

His hands ran down her body, his eyes lingering on her lips. "I love you."

Kate leant forward and kissed him hard, moving her body so that she straddled him. "Take me to bed. Now."

He picked her up, taking her to the bed in the hotel room. She moved up the bed, resting against the pillows and watched him undress. She unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it to the side and sending her bra the same way. Gibbs joined her on the bed, taking off her shoes and pants and then hooking his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and peeling it off her body. Kate's arms reached for him and they kissed, long and hard. He gathered her in his arms and she moaned as her nipples brushed against his chest.

"Jethro…"

He kissed her again and she arched her body against him. Gibbs ran his hands down her body and cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing across her nipples. Her lips took his again, but he broke away, trailing kisses down her body and flicking his tongue against her right nipple.

"Oh yes…"

"Katie…" He kissed her again, his hand trailing down her body to press against her heat. He smiled as she whimpered and he ran his thumb across her clit. "Katie, you're wet already."

She pushed against his body, aching for more contact. "You know…you know I'm always like that around you."

"Serves you right," he whispered, his tongue flicking against her other nipple. "Because you always make me hard."

Kate moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now. Right now."

Their lips met in a long kiss and he thrust deeply inside her. Kate whimpered and her fingers tightened on his back, urging him deeper. Gibbs kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point, making her moan with pleasure.

"I love you," she whispered, as she felt his movements quicken. "So much."

"I love you too," he whispered back. "And you're mine now, Katie. Not letting you go."

Kate gasped as he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her clit and g-spot on every movement. "I've always been yours. Always."

He groaned and they kissed again, soft but deep. Her legs tightened around his waist as her orgasm lingered just out of her reach.

"Jethro…"

"I've got you, Katie. Come for me, baby."

Her fingers dug into his back as her orgasm slammed into her, and she cried out his name in a long moan. A few more thrusts and Gibbs let go, coming deep inside her.

Kate sighed with pleasure as he rested on her for a moment, and they shared a gentle kiss. He soon flipped them so that she was sprawled above his body, and she kissed his chest.

His fingers ran down her back, and he looked down at her. "If anything had happened to you…"

"Shh," Kate murmured. She leant up and kissed him again. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She sent him a wicked smile. "You're stuck with me now, Gunny."

He grinned at her and rolled them over, his lips kissing her neck. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Kate watched from the bed as Gibbs buttoned his shirt. "I might have to take that off again later," she said.

He leant down and kissed her, running his hand down her naked body. "If I had a choice, I'd be right back in that bed with you, making love to you until you couldn't move."

"You're a tease, Jethro." She kissed him again. "Besides, you still have to give me time to recover from last night."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you back." Kate smiled and leant back against the pillows. "You better stop grinning so much. It's not appropriate for a funeral."

"I promise to be a good actor."

There was a knock at the hotel door. Gibbs sighed and kissed her once more, long and hard.

"I'll be back, Katie."

She nodded. "I know, Jethro."

* * *

As Abby started playing her jazz music, Gibbs couldn't help the grin forming on his face.

He had a wife and unborn child to get home to.

FINIS


End file.
